1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an optical member, a backlight assembly and a display device having the optical member. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical member for displaying an image on a display panel, a backlight assembly and a display device having the optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. LCD devices have a thinner thickness, lighter weight, lower power consumption and lower driving voltage than other types of display devices, and thus, LCD devices are being widely used in various fields.
An LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using the light transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate having switching devices for driving each one of a plurality of pixel regions, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The backlight assembly includes a light source that generates light for displaying the image on the LCD panel. For example, the light source may be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED).
Recently, a local dimming system that divides the light source into a plurality of regions and controls each region has been developed. The local dimming system may be embodied by classifying the light source as either a line-shape light source or a block-shape light source.
A local dimming backlight assembly for driving the local dimming system includes a point light source such as a diode that is a definitive type of light source because the point light source is capable of respectively driving each region and emitting straight light. For example, when a linear light source such as a CCFL instead of a point light source is used for the local dimming system, a driving unit that is different from a driving unit of the local dimming backlight assembly that uses the point light source is required.
Thus, for the local dimming system, the type of light source is restricted and the driving unit corresponding to the type of light source is required. Also, a gradation voltage level capable of controlling a voltage applied to the light source is restricted.